Corpse Party: Where Evil Dwells
by VereorNox
Summary: During their last night together before they graduated from Fukido University, Cid and his classmates decide to stay overnight at school one final time. One of his friends decides to bring a "Sachiko Ever After" charm in hopes that it will bring them all good luck later on in life. But little did they know that nothing was waiting for them merely moments away...


It was another stormy night over Fukido University as a handful of students from the 4-B class of the college wing were staying overnight a day before they would finally graduate and go their separate ways.

Cid Reuben was a transfer student from France who moved there during his first year of college. His two close friends, Mugen Kaneba and Mia Misato, students of Fukido University ever since preschool, had accompanied him along with a few of their other friends, the student body president Hibari Moritori, orchestra maestro Kenji Matou, and daughter of the Fukido corporation, Mayu Fukido, had all joined in on their final get-together.

Cid Reuben was a typical European man, his fair skin, bright blue eyes and curly, bleached blond hair setting him apart from the rest of the Japanese populace in the school. His tall lean body and rather lax demeanor made his foreign lineage much more evident.

Mugen Kaneba looked like the average young Japanese adult; his dark black hair swept back neatly, showing his deep brown eyes. His lean frame and also unusually lax attitude made some question just how Japanese he was, though.

Mia Misato was one of the more introvertial students of Fukido University, she had long black hair that fell just past her shoulders and draped over her bright brown eyes like curtains. She was usually quiet around others she didn't know, but her smile came out whenever she was around her group of friends, specifically Cid and Mugen.

Hibari Moritori had a distinct aura of formality around her, only accentuated by her steely black eyes that peered through her brown rimmed glasses. She would almost always be seen carrying her clipboard close to her, but tonight she had decided to leave it at home, showing just how much this meant to her.

Kenji Matou was one of the staff members of the Fukido University, the maestro for the school's official orchestra, and advisor for class 4-B. He had light brown hair that stopped just above his neck, stern brown eyes, and scruffy facial hair that beguiled his rather dorky personality.

Mayu Fukido was the poster child of the usual rich Japanese family; her long wavy ebony hair was kept neat with expensive silver hair clips and her verdant green eyes were accentuated with some of the most luxurious make-up money could buy.

"…So, I guess this is our last night together, huh?" Cid stated, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"I guess so, huh buddy?" Mugen replied, grabbing Cid's head with his arm, quickly beginning to rub the top of his head with his knuckles, "You aren't gonna start crying on me now, are you?"

"C'mon Mugen…" Mayu interrupted, trying to hide the faint smile on her face, "So what if he gets emotional?"

"Honestly, I agree with Mayu here…" Hibari added, wiping a tear away from her eye, "…This may probably be the last time we ever see each other…"

"Hey now, don't say that!" Kenji exclaimed, his cheerful demeanor instantly lighting up the rather gloomy mood, "We never know, we may actually see each other again in the near future!"

"I concur! I mean, in fact, me and Cid are going to Europe after we graduate!" Mayu stated, "I also know that both Hibari and Mia are both applying for a job in teaching right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-

"Oh I know, there's something I know we can do!" Mayu exclaimed as she interrupted Cid.

She rummaged through her expensive branded purse and pulled out a Sachiko Ever After Charm, which eerily looked exactly like a person.

"This charm will make sure that we'll always be safe, no matter what!" Mayu continued, "Though, it says we'll be cursed if we don't do it right…"

"You actually believe in that kind of stuff?" Mugen stated, "I didn't know that you were so superstitious!"

Mayu stuck her tongue out at Mugen in reply.

"Actually, I've heard about these…" Cid stated, "Though, I do recall the charm requiring nine people to actually work…Something about separating it into 9 pieces…."

"Ah, to hell with the rules!" Mugen yelled, "Some of us will just have to get two pieces each then!"

Mugen quickly grabbed hold of one of the ends of the Sachiko charm with both his hands, followed by Cid and Mia who both reluctantly grabbed hold of two ends each, leaving Mayu, Hibari and Kenji holding one end each.

"On the count of three…" Mayu whispered, "One…Two…"

Once she had yelled out three, Cid, Mugen, Mia, Hibari, Kenji and Mayu all pulled at their respective pieces. But as soon as each of them had their piece, things took a turn for the macabre. Each off their pieces began to redden around the edges, much like what would happen to someone bleeding out.

"Wh-What's happening?" Mia asked, a sense of fear in her voice, "Th-This isn't part of it, is it?"

"I-I don't know!" Mayu exclaimed, "The medium told me it was perfectly sa-

Suddenly, each of them felt the ground beneath them give way and fell through a pitch-black void for what seemed like an eternity…


End file.
